The little teammates
by sisilia312
Summary: It was a normal day Team Natsu went on a mission but came back with a handful of trouble. * More romance in the after chapters*
1. The mission

_**The mission**_

It was a normal rowdy day at Fairy Tail, everyone was talking, drinking, starting brawls.

**"WAAA." **The noise of crying was heard from outside.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the guild's door where the sound of a crying came from.

*Earlier today*

(Lucy pov.)

It was just a normal day at Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray fighting, Cana drinking, everyone was making brawls. I needed money for rent so I walked up to the board to choose a mission. It was as simple to catch a mage. I walked up to Natsu, Erza and Gray.

**"Hey guys wanna go on this mission?"** I asked

**"Sure Luce. Now let's go I'm fired up!"**

The others nodded in agreement. Only if I knew what would happen.

* * *

*Time skip after the mission*

With Team Natsu (Lucy pov.)

We were walking to the guild we could see it and hear all the shouting and brawls. I was holding Natsu's and Gray's hand and Erza walking in front of me

**"Jeez Natsu will you stop taking all of Gray's candy."** I shouted accidentally.

I was stressed since this isn't the first time he does this on the way, but this time Natsu had started to tear up.

**"But Lushy he took my ice cream."**

The situation even became more stressful since Gray had also started to tear up.

**"Man up Natsu you should share same goes for you Gray!"** commanded Erza when she in fact didn't let us even take a glance at the cake.

I looked at Natsu and Gray I tried to make them smile but because of Erza's comment all I was hearing was pain to my ears.

**"WAAA."** They both cried as loud as they could in my ears. I had to comfort them so I hugged them and had to carry them inside the guild where I could take care of them there.


	2. Who takes who?

**Who takes who?**

(Lucy pov.)

I kicked the guild doors lightly since I didn't have a free hand and everyone was staring at me. No one moved to even help me which was very annoying. I MEAN WHO DOES NOT HELP NAKAMA WHICH IS CARRING TWO CRYING CHILDREN. However this is Fairy Tail every shocking thing gets at least 1 minute of processing.

**"WAAA"** the sound of crying got even louder and everyone got back to reality.

I started placed Natsu and Gray on the floor, crouched so I was at their high and started comforting them.

**"Shh. Come on you know I didn't mean to startle you I was just stressed.**" I said in a motherly voice and they stopped crying but still had tears in their eyes.

**"What do you say we stop crying and we get a fire chicken and shaved ice?"** with that the tears went away completely and a smile was placed on both of their faces.

**"Yay! Fire chicken, fire chicken."** Said happily Natsu who was now running around.

**"Yay! Shaved ice, shaved ice."** Said happily Gray who was doing the same thing as Natsu.

I was finally happy they both were happy. Then Erza shyly walked to me hiding her blush with her bangs.

**"Can I also have more cake."** She said and as much as she tried to hide her blush I could still see it.

**"Sure honey."** I replied with a smile.

As soon as I stood up I was bombed with questions.

**"Are these your kids Lu-chan?"**

**"Who's the father?"**

**"What are they called?"**

**"Lucy since when have you been hiding them?"**

**"How old are they?"** and a lot more of the same kind.

Then Mira shouted to give me space which I was very thankful for. Everyone backed away and waited for me to answer.

**"Mira thank you but can you first give them strawberry cake, fire chicken and shaved ice?"** I asked Mira.

**"Sure!"** she handed the kids their food. **"Now answer the questions."**

**"Ok now where do I start? Firstly the three kids are… umm… how can I say this they are Erza, Gray and Natsu."**

**"WHAAT?"** everyone yelled.

**"Come to think of it they look the same but now Lucy explain!"** said Mira

**"Ok I can go on forever so to shorten the story we went on the mission it all went well we found the wizard and we were defeating him but when he was about to lose consciousness he started chanting a spell and there was a bright light. After I could see I was in Horologium so he protected me and I send him back to the spirit world and saw 3 small children and the mage unconscious. And then they woke up and it turned out the wizard turned Gray, Erza and Natsu into children. Luckily they were asleep so I asked Happy to help me out by carrying the man to the client and ask information about the spell while I carried Erza and Loke came and helped me carry Natsu and Gray almost to the guild. And so we got here."** I explained

**"WHAAT?"** everyone shouted again.

**"Lushy (yawn) can we go home I'm sleepy?"** said the now sleepy Natsu.

**"Yea (yawn) I want to sleep too."** continued Gray.

**"We should get some sleep for tomorrow."** Said Erza almost yawning.

**"AWW."** All the girls said.

**"Wait who will take care of who?"** questioned Mira.

**"Juvia wants to take care of Gray-sama."** Juvia answered.

**"I wouldn't mind taking care of Natsu since we know each other for a long time."** answered Lisanna.

**"Oh I can take Erza. It will be so cute dressing her up in dresses."** squealed Mira.

The whole guild started debating who will take who. And the kids started getting groggier.

** "Guys shouldn't they decide with who they want to stay?"** I questioned because I know this will take forever.

**"That's a great idea. So Natsu, Gray, Erza with who do you want to stay?"** Mira smiled sweetly at the kids.

**"I want to stay with…hm…"** they said in union while looking around. **"Lucy!"** they said pointing at me.

**"Me!"** I asked surprised **"All of you want to stay with me?**" I continued pointing to myself.

They nodded everyone in the guild thought about it.

**"So it's settled then, Lucy takes them."** Mira said.

**"Wait but I can't take all of them I mean come on."** I refused.

**"Do you not want us?**" they asked with tears in the corner of their eyes.

**"No no no I want you but I will need help at least."** I started comforting them.

Just then Happy flew in the guild with fish in his paws.

**"Sorry I was late Lucy I got distracted with fish. Oh and about the spell it can't be undone, however it will only last a month."** Happy excused himself.

Everything went silent.

**"Well Lucy good luck. You better go home the kids are tired and Happy will help you."** Mira smiled sweetly at me.

**"Don't worry Lu-chan we will definitely help you."** Levy tried to encourage me.

**"Well we better go home it's getting late."** I sighted in defeat.

**"Yay bed, bed!"** the kids cheered as loud as they could which wasn't really loud since they are tired.

**"Well good night mina"** I waved at the guild while walking with my team mates.

**"Bye!"** they shouted back.

Then I held Erza's and Gray's hand while Natsu was walking next to Happy.

**"Hey Lucy you love us right?"** Natsu asked while turning around.

I was taken aback with this question and felt Erza's and Gray's eyes on me.

**"Yes, yes I do love you all."** they all smiled at me.

It might not actually be that bad with them turning into children I smiled to myself.

* * *

Dear readers,

I just want to inform you that I will only post chapters in any of my story's on: Friday, Saturday and Sunday

Thank you!


End file.
